


X Files: Doggett’s determination

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Doggett's story [4]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Doggett fights to uphold his investigations into AD Kersh.





	1. Doggett’s reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters AD Kersh, Agent Doggett, Agent Scully, Agent Reyes or AD Brad Follmore. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Special Agent John Doggett drive home, feeling frustrated. What was wrong with the X Files Unit? This was an X File that needed to be investigated for crying out loud. Doggett felt as though he was banging his head against a brick wall as he tried to remind his colleagues of that.   
But for some reason they weren’t going to look into it. Doggett pulled into his driveway, switched off the engine before getting out and grabbing some beer.   
He then locked the car before making his way into his home. Once home he sighed wearily and flopped onto the sofa before switching on the TV to watch the news.  
He then opened a bottle of beer and drank that while going over his conversation with Scully he had earlier that day. She was angry with him and told him to leave. That part still hurt Doggett, and knowing that Scully doesn’t trust him anymore hurt him deeply. Maybe it will always hurt, Doggett mused ruefully as he took another swig of beer.   
He felt like everyone at the FBI knew something he didn’t. Well, except Monica. At times like this, you certainly know who your friends are, Doggett thought glumly. Just then his cell rang. Doggett raised an eyebrow as he turned down the volume on the TV and picked up his cell. Who could be calling me at this time? He wonders. Then he saw who was calling and smiled. It was Monica.


	2. Monica’s worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Reyes confides in John about her future in the FBI...

“Hey Monica. What’s up?” Doggett asked. “I’m okay thanks John,” she replied in a weak voice that left Doggett in concern and suggesting that she wasn’t all right. “Monica what’s wrong? You sound upset,” Doggett asked.   
“I’m just worried John. About you and the X Files,” Monica said with a sniffle. She sounded like she had been crying. “Worried about me? Why?” Doggett asked. “I’m sad I may have to go back to New Orleans if they won’t let you investigate,” she explained.   
Now Doggett understood. Poor Monica! He was so wrapped up in the investigation that he hadn’t realised what it meant for his partner if he failed. No pressure then, he thought a little sarcastically. If they drop the X Files, he may never see Monica again, he realised. Doggett didn’t know how he could handle that.   
He too took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry Monica. But don’t worry, I’m not going to drop this case no matter how many times they tell me to. The X Files won’t get dropped,” he assured her. Monica smiled.   
“I hope so,” she said weakly. “Thanks John. I’ll let you get on with your evening,” she told him. “Thanks Monica. Try not to worry. It’ll be fine,” he told her before hanging up.   
Doggett was more determined than ever now to keep the investigation going. He then picked up a photo of his old army mates and decided to give them a call…


	3. Monica’s reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica feels comforted about her work on the X Files...

Special Agent Monica Reyes wearily stepped back in to her hotel room and flopped on the king sized bed. She had just got back from her date with Brad and was feeling uneasy about the whole situation that the X Files were in.   
So much so she decided to call John for reassurance. She had a good talk with him and felt better when he assures her things will be okay. She then hung up the phone and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took out a small tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon before making her way back to the chaise lounge and lay in that while flicking the TV on and eating her ice cream.   
Tomorrow if she had time off from work she planned to do some sight seeing in Washington. That would be fun and it would take her mind off of her job worries.   
Monica sighed as she curled up and watched her favourite movie Love Actually.   
Then she received a text from Brad. “Thanks for tonight,” she read aloud. “See you tomorrow?” he asked Reyes texted back “yes,” and smiled to herself before settling back down and eating the rest of her ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks so much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
